


Special Collections - Visual Resources

by KingOuija



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Illustrations, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOuija/pseuds/KingOuija
Summary: A collection of my TMA art and sketches. Subject to change in rating, warning, and ships, so mind the tags.





	1. The Chibi Archives

These are some mini-illustrations I made as part of my project for Rusty Quill Big Bang 2019. You can play Shoulder_Devil's incredible CYOA [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177446/chapters/47806099) and see the full finished illustration.

After some struggle to try to make AO3 act like an image gallery, I'm giving up for now! Here's a link to my [imgur collection](https://imgur.com/a/GVCS5om), if you want to grab one of these full size for something.

I hope to update fairly frequently with new illustrations and sketches, but I'm not going to bump this thing to the top of the tag very often, so if you want to see new stuff when it goes up, I'd recommend subscribing.


	2. Send Jon to the Slammer

So, Jon should go to prison. This occurred to me around Weaver and Extended Surveillance as an angsty fic idea, then, as I thought about all the little pieces of canon I could tie in, I became convinced I'd managed to pick up clues presaging a real future development.

...which I was even more excited about. I mean, I liked the idea of Jon in prison, but after doing a little bit of research, I started to realize how tough it would be to chase down the information I'd need to do the idea justice.

When the title for "Concrete Jungle" was announced, I flipped a shit. This, surely, was the episode it would happen! Checking the slang definitions, I found a couple, but one of the better-known ones is 'prison.' I mean, check out [this imdb synopsis.](https://m.imdb.com/title/tt0083755/plotsummary)

[And this one.](https://m.imdb.com/title/tt0053740/plotsummary?ref_=m_tt_stry_pl)

But no. I played myself.

I can't count on canon to send my boy to prison. I don't feel confident in my ability to write fic. What can I do? How can I share my vision with the world?

How about a visual presentation?

### How Jon Gets to Prison

This is the part of the story I felt confident in. The other archivists cuff him to a structural feature somewhere deep in the Archives to sweat out his withdrawal. This happens with his consent, maybe even at his request.

At first.

The craving steadily builds until Jon's seriously worried for the safety of his friends, who are bringing him statements and food (does he eat?) escorting him on breaks, etc. They all probably have unplumbed stories--Daisy definitely has a few, as long as she spent as a Section 31. He's holding himself back with everything he has, but he eventually asks to be gagged. Or he slips, and the decision's taken out of his hands.

So Jon's gagged and cuffed in some disused room in the Archives. Wow, that's boring, thinks Helen, though she probably couches her appearance in helpfulness. She cuts the gag and the cuffs with her pointy hands, gives Jon a door, and he, in his frenzy, takes it.

He wanders out into some night time convenience store where he can feel the young clerk holds a story within him. Jon can't resist, but what he can do is scare the shit out of this poor young guy and get him to run. So he starts trashing the place. This weedy little librarian man just starts breaking liquor bottles against the wall and busting bags of crisps like a pillow fight and trying to knock over shelves, but they're bolted to the floor and just kind of wiggle.

In any case, it's enough of a ruckus that someone runs for the cops. Jon is subdued and dragged to the station, still ravenous, but a little more coherent, having sipped up some of the fear his rampage caused.

He's like, oh shit. I can't contain me. The others can't contain me. Who can stop me from hurting more people? As he's waiting to be arraigned, it occurs to him there are no more grand rituals to stop (this was before we knew he'd found Martin's tapes, so in my mind, he doesn't know about the Extinction) aside from whatever the Watcher's Crown is. And, not knowing what the Watcher's Crown is, he could be manipulated into bringing it about or cause it by pure accident. He's a burden and danger to Daisy, Melanie, and Basira. Martin doesn't need or want him around, and more than that, his plans rely on Jon staying the hell out of his way.

Jon comes to the conclusion there's nothing positive he can do as a free man and hatches a plan. The cops aren't going to hold him long for property damage. So Jon confesses to Daisy's Hunt-era murders.

The police are astonished at first. They absolutely don't believe him, assuming this odd little person is a fame-seeker or suffering from some sort of delusion. But Jon's got directions to the burial site, and the morbid bent of his Beholding fills in more than enough details to convince them of his guilt. (And even if there are those within the police and the justice system who know otherwise, they and the public are so glad to be able to shut the book on so many cases, the verdict is a foregone conclusion.)

The trial is quick, and away Jon goes to HMP Wakefield, just like Robert Montauk before him and Father Burroughs and...Elias! (Canon does not specify Elias's prison, so why not Wakefield?)

Once there, Jon spends every available moment alternately picking fights with Elias and trying to pump him for information. Elias is a model prisoner and is respected by the other inmates, so Jon gets labeled as a dangerous troublemaker. And once the extent of "his" murders becomes known...virtually every other prisoner gives him a wide berth.

He does manage to make one friend--another prisoner who makes everyone similarly uncomfortable due to the incongruity of his mild manner with the depravity of his crimes --Father Burroughs.

They'd be great friends! Aside from Jon feeling like he's meeting a living legend, they have a lot in common.

  * Probably know Latin
  * Complicated relationships with their respective gods
  * Hapless cannibalism
  * Lost all their friends
  * GUILT
  * They truly meant well

  * Same bully

The hunger isn't actually as bad in prison as it was outside. Is it because everyone's a little scared of Jon? Is it due to his seldom needing to use his powers? Is it because there's something about Wakefield that Elias has been able to turn to the use of the Eye? Furthermore, the environment is such that Jon rarely has the opportunity to corner some poor, traumatized soul unobserved, even when he is tempted.

In any case, it takes a couple months for Jon's hunger to mount to the unbearable heights it reached during his imprisonment in the Archives. And when it does, who should appear but Helen? (Actually, she's likely been popping up from time to time to tease Jon all along.)

She's just finished off Father Burroughs, tidying up another of Michael's old projects, and offers Jon another door...

And that's how Jon gets back out. To do what? Not sure! I think he's probably figured out something useful to do by this point, but he's likely going to have an even rougher time doing it as a nationally known serial killer.

Despite not really knowing what could or should happen once Jon's in the slammer, it's an idea I firmly believe has merit.

I'll acknowledge the cons first.

  * Could be in poor taste
  * Could carry the unfortunate implication it's less wrong for Jon to feast on a convict's trauma than a free person's, if he slips up
  * What does this leave for Basira, Daisy, Melanie, and Martin to do narratively?

Here are the pros:

  * Basira, Daisy, and Melanie deserve some time off from Jon
  * Getting himself thrown in prison is an act of such colossal, self-destructive stupidity, Martin would HAVE to break his silence just to yell at Jon
  * Jon deserves the chance to punch Elias and this gives him a plum opportunity

  * It would make Basira extremely pissed, so it's in line with the rest of Jon's season 4 decisions
  * Can you imagine the guilt this would cause Daisy? The guy who saved her from the coffin paying the price for her monster-crimes? Jon and Martin tend to hoard the angst, and they could stand to share more.
  * I don't know how Melanie would react, honestly. Grudging respect? "And I thought I'd managed a truly historic flameout, but you've gone and shown me up! Bravo."
  * We deserve to see Elias doing normal prisoner things! Playing Clarice-and-Hannibal with Basira lets him keep too much of his old gravitas. I want him to make pruno. Take the library cart around to the other inmates. Have a slapfight with Jon in the showers.
  * The tabloid circus of depraved serial killer Jon's trial, and the telling details they'd dig up about his past. "He's watched over 700 hours of miscellaneous documentaries in the past year!" "He wrote limericks for his college newspaper!" "Bournemouth neighbors describe him as 'deeply irritating child.'" Plus, they'd give him a nickname like "The Archkillvist"

(This should have more pictures, but I'm tired. If I add more, I'll note it in future chapters.)


End file.
